jog my memory
by PaperHouses
Summary: Co-authored with xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx. Jack has been in a coma for five years. When he wakes up he has no memory of his formar life. Then it's up to his parents,siblings, friends, ex-girlfriend and even some old enemy's to help him remember his old life.
1. Chapter 1

**thanks so much to xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx she wrote this prougle by her self :) she is good at these things. We both hope you like it.**

KIM!" Jack screamed as he shoved the blonde out of the way, causing her to stumble back.

"JACK!" She screamed as his body went flying forwards. The tires screeched as the car came to a halt.

Blood was pouring out of him as the driver got out of his car.

"Is he okay?!" She quickly ran forward, kneeling in front of him as she held his bloody body in her arms. She quickly shook her head as tears poured out of her brown eyes. "No... Call 911" He quickly took out his phone as he called.

"Please...please don't go" She sobbed out as she clutched his chest.

The next day...

KIM'S POV:

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Mr. Brewer walked back into the small waiting room. Everyone leaned up forward, waiting for his reply.

"They think he's in a coma" As soon as the words left his mouth I felt my heart break.

"What's a coma?" Jerry asked as Grace glared. "Shut up Martinez".

"Any predictions on when he'll wake up?" Milton asked as Julie nodded. "Yeah, when is he going to wake up?" Eddie asked as Mr. Brewer let out a sad sight.

"They don't if he'll wake up" He replied as Mrs. Brewer broke down.

At that moment I felt my whole world crash down next to me.

Tears pooled up in my eyes as I threw my arms around Grace and sobbed.

Please... Please let this be some sick dream.

**REVIEW please :) we hope you like. Check out AHFY other storys and my other ones to please :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**here's your update:) thanks for reviewing.**

Chapter one.  
5 years later...  
Kim, is in l.a. working as a reporter with a boyfriend named Brody.  
Jerry, is a janitor at sea Ford high.  
Eddie, is unemployed still, but with a girlfriend.  
Milton, is a university teacher.  
Jack, still in his coma.  
Rudy, still works at the dojo.  
Jack p.o.v.  
I opened my eyes to the sound of beeping. I looked around to see a women. Where am I? I tried to ask but no sound came out of my lips. "Ok yes we will be back tomorrow" a man said.  
"Hello?" That time the word formed.  
"Jack!" The women turned and tears started escaping her eyes. Who was Jack? "He's he's awake" she said.  
"Ma'am we will take it from here" the lady in white said.  
"Who where they?" I asked the lady in white as the man and women left.  
"Jackson they where your parents" she said. "You don't remember?"  
"Should I?" I asked.  
"Yes" the lady sighed. "You have a long road ahead of you"  
Kim p.o.v.  
"I'm Kim Crawford and this has been your morning News" I said, then the camera stoped rolling and I sighed.  
"Hey" I turned to see Brody.  
"Hey sweetie. How did you get off work?" I asked.  
"Pulled a few strings" he said and I laughed.  
Rudy p.o.v.  
"Hello Mrs. Brewer how is Jack?" I had made it a habit to check up on him since no one else did.  
"He woke up!" Hannah said  
"Really?" I asked, it was to good to be true.  
"Yes he's awake. No one can see him till tomorrow. Will you call Kim and them?" Hannah asked.  
"Yes of course" we hung up and I called Milton.  
Jack p.o.v.  
"So what is your name?" This women was in purple. I was in a strange room.  
"I don't know" I said.  
"Your name is Jackson do you remember?" She asked.  
"No" I said.  
"Think about it do you remember anything?" The women asked  
"No" I said.  
"Okay Jack I just want you to think back" she said.  
I thought. But nothing came.


	3. DO NOT CLICK OUT

PLEASE DO NOT CLICK OUT ITS IMPORTANT TO ANYONE WHO READS MY STORY(S)

I have always had problems with my email, but it just completely broke down, like won't work at all. Because of that I can no longer revive email(s) from ff. So I got a new account

IssacLaheyForever

That's my username. I will list the link to my profile at the end.

In further news...

The story's I will be discontinuing

- is it the past~ I'm sorry, I just can't get into it...

-The dixie boy and the northern belle ~ just intill I finish some other, not gone forever.

-dangerous~ I totally forgot my whole plot...What a bummer

-Hello My Name Is~ if HoMAR wants to finish it on her own she can..

Storys I will be keeping up with-

-It took one week~ it's almost done so...

-Jog My Memory~ now being co-author ed with AnAross3000

-You tell no one~ it has a great plot line in my opinion

My profile link...

~issaclaheyforever

If you have a Facebook visit me here

. .100?v=feed&_user=100006098982836

I know it's on a mobile but if your on a pc then look up arin Thompson, I should be the first but just in case, check the location, it should say Churchville Virginia if it's me...

Okay so, that's it for this account because of my email...

Bye

Arin P. Thompson


End file.
